


Waiting to be Heard

by parsley_sage_rosemary_and_thyme4tea



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsley_sage_rosemary_and_thyme4tea/pseuds/parsley_sage_rosemary_and_thyme4tea
Summary: The Benevolent Bad Wolf traverses time and space to pay Little Red a visit.
Kudos: 8





	Waiting to be Heard

The TARDIS loved sharing her consciousness, loved the thrumming company of this human, so delightfully different from her thief who had lived and traveled through so much time that the delineation of years had long since ceased to be kept track of - this human was so very young, and so wonderfully strong. The TARDIS had grown to love her, just as her thief had, and now she did what she did with very few; she let her see her heart.

Her power settled into the space between each atom of the human’s being and the wolf within reared its head and howled, rejoicing at its self discovery. The wolf caught a whiff on the tendrils of time; a trail of sorrow and longing for her heart’s presence. The TARDIS spun through spacetime and landed in the slightly overgrown grounds of a house in Scotland. Cold, clear air swept through the wolf’s mane, and she breathed in deeply. It was dusk.

⋅⋆✧⋆⋅

Amy sat in the grass with her arms wrapped around her knees, her head resting against them. Suddenly that noise she’d been waiting and hoping for returned, that whirling, wheezing groan of engines and life, and Amy sprung to her feet joyfully as the great blue box winked slowly into existence before her. It stood tall in the grass, proud and purposeful, seemingly making up for its clumsy previous entrance to her garden, and the doors swung upon to release a burst of brilliant golden light. She shielded her eyes with her hand, squinting to see what was happening…the glow flowed like fog, fluidly shifting in form…first appearing to be a briar full of thorns, the next second, the thorns morphed into claws, extending toward her - she crouched and curled up as tightly as she could to evade them…she felt the flowing energy surround and then pass her; it didn’t seem to move through but yet seemed to mark her, and the wolf smiled. _She would remember this place._

Beyond where Amy knelt, the golden light entered the surrounding grove that would, in time, become a thicket. Each particle wedded itself to the souls of every tree, weaving around in cosmic, subatomic courtship, exchanging songs of valour and tragedy and love of their planets, sharing knowledge and strength. Energy from the heart of the TARDIS nestled deep into the cores of each tree, preserving their memories and giving them the power of communicating far past their usual range - as they grew, they would be able to hear and tell more and more, until eventually, (and it happened much sooner than one might expect) every single tree on Earth would be able to share their accumulated wisdom with each other.

The majority of the light having entered the trees, it was dark enough for Amy to tentatively look up again. Standing in front of her was a woman who glowed with the same golden light, the glow strongest in her eyes. A voice reached Amy, and it seemed to come from the woman, though her lips were not moving.

_Hello, young Amelia. You have been waiting for me. I am here to tell you that you will have to face many more years of waiting before we are to be reunited again. But you are courageous, and years will grow this strength in you. Years will grow many things in you, Amelia. The power of Spring, still a sprout, will continue to be cultivated in you, and in time, springs will burst forth from your vigour and love. You believe in the power of stories, which is wise, and this will serve you well. For now, I must leave you to the long years ahead. But may you be heartened by the knowledge that these years, one after the other in predictable succession, will be steadying and grounding. You will meet and forge connections with people who will be very important to you. Keep your hope, Amelia. Until we meet again._

The woman smiled at Amy and walked back into the blue box.

“Stay, please stay,” thought Amy, though she now knew that there was a long wait looming ahead of her before she would see it again. The wheezing groan rent the air as the blue faded and disappeared altogether. Around her the trees drew together in solidarity, deciding to shelter and comfort this child as long as she needed them, and to love her forever. Amy stood slowly, leaning against a tree for purchase. She lingered, then embraced it, breathing in deeply. She felt reassured and determined, and sat down in the center of the grove, leaning until she lay deep in the grass, and fell back into the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> The trees communicating with each other is meant to tie into the plot of "In the Forest of the Night", an episode which also references Little Red Riding Hood.
> 
> The title is from a lyric in one of my favorite songs, "Crescent Noon" by the Carpenters.


End file.
